Gifts from Ledgerdomain
Gifts from Ledgerdomain 'is the 54th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The city of Heraklion is visited by a mysterious woman, named Circe and than completely destroyed. Ben goes on investigation and gets help of Irichlos , much to Ben's displease. Plot Ancient Greece. A full moon shines over the city of Heraklion. A woman on a horse before the city's gates who have two watch towers. A huge man steps to the woman and asks her the purpose of her visit. We see a close-up from her smiling mouth: "I come with gifts, gifts from Ledgerdomain!" We see how she rode further in the night, away from the now burning city. Ben walks through remains of the city: "Who did this?!" He had arrived three days ago, hearing rumors about a great tragedy in Heraklion. The gods had destroyed the city and unleashed the minions of Hades. He looks around and see a sudden movement under the remains of one of the towers. He quickly runs to it and lifts the remains of a heavy wooden door. Under the remains of the door there's a creature like he have never witness before. Something demonic looked at him, with a grim smile on his face. It quickly crawled up and other Satyrs appeared around Ben. It was a trap! A terrible bleat of goats shattered the sky as they charged to him. But before the Satyr can hurt Ben, a round shield blocks it's attack and a foot kicked him back. As the soldier look at Ben, he stated regrettably: "If I knew it was YOU, I should have set back and watch them tear you apart. But since you are here, use that fancy toy of yours and fights those little goats." "Sure, Irichlos." "So you do remember me! Ben transforms in Benwolf and starts to fight the Satyrs, side by side with Irichlos."How can I forget you as you tried to kill me in my time. I should have finished you off in Egypt!" "You should, you didn't. But why should you hold a grudge against me for crimes I haven't commit… yet. I'm only here to find out who did this!" "So you didn't?" "If this was my work, should I than be here and help you defeat these creatures." Ben defeats the last of the satyrs, Irichlos pointed his sword at one of the creatures as Ben grabs his arms and hurls him away. "What's wrong with you? I just was locating the one responsible for this. And I think I have found her, nevertheless. Now, you come with me to find the responsible one. And by the way, If you had finished me off, who should have bested Anubis after he started his little genocide." "You mean YOU defeated ANUBIS?!" "Yes!" As they travel to a mysterious fortress in the woods, Ben still don't trust his companion something stated by Irichlos. Suddenly they are under attack by another group of satyrs. Ben chooses to transform in Benmummy and starts to bound satyrs to trees. The entrance of the fortress is guarded by a giant mirror. "This is way too simple. A simple break and entry. Benvicktor!" "Do you call your aliens to yourself, Ben. A little pathetic, don't you think!" "Like Black King is so much better and no, I don't call all my aliens to myself. Now, if you would let do my work, this unpleasant co-operation will be over as quick as possible." Suddenly, the door starts to move. The gate is no mirror, it's giant Mirriediel. Ben quickly change strategy and tries using Chromastone: "See, not all my aliens begin with Ben." The Mirridiel, calling himself Silenus grabs Ben and throws him at Irichlos. He evades Ben, who crashes in a tree, snapping it in half. Irichlos fires a magic bolt at the big guy but he simply redirect it to him. Ben intercept the attack, jumping in front of Irichlos, sent the attack back. But as Ben lands, Silenus reflects his attack and sends him crashing through some trees again. "Silenus, go back to Ledgerdomain." He makes a cut under the feet of Silenus, sending him back to Ledgerdomain. "Couldn't you didn't do that earlier?""Sure, but why spoil the fun?" "I... HATE... YOU...!" Ben stands up angrily and runs inside the fortress without looking back. As he quickly enters the throne room, he sees a young woman, sitting on a throne made of black stone. As she fires a pink blast at him, he blocks her attack by transforming in Terraspin. "You look gorgeous…eh I mean… Who are you and what are you doing here?" "A bit of a strange question don't you think, since you break into my house! I'm Circe, new leader of Earth and you, my new obedient slave and partner as the Mirridiel is now back to Ledgerdomain, thanks to your friend." as she nodded at the door. As Irichlos walks the room in, he draws his sword. "You should have remain in Ledgerdomain, Circe." "Not easy, since my father banished me, Irichlos!" "Sage was never the kind old man he looked, wasn't he. It's strange, I knew you since you were a little girl as I visited Ledgerdomain. Nothing of that matters now!" As the two engage in battle, it's soon clear that Irichlos is the more experienced magician. "You're weak! You are defeated and banished by Sage when you challenged him! You needed Silenus to provide you with a spell to transform your victims in satyrs who obey you. You're nothing!" "Perfect, since you believe nothing can kill you, right!"She unleashes a mana explosion that smashes Irichlos to the wall. As she grabs his sword, she walks towards him: "You're lucky, Irichlos. How many men wouldn't be pleased to be the last thing to see is my pretty face. You will be an example to all who defies me." "You have forgotten me, missy." Ben hover her up as Terraspin and starts to hit her in mid-air, while she tries to hurt him using her mana. "Useless, mana can't hurt Terraspin!" "Maybe, but you're a human in the core, aren't you. I have see you shapeshift, using that little toy around your arm." She forces the Ultimatrix to time-out and pushes Ben to the ground. Sitting on top of him, she asks her if he had any last words. Ben's right hand starts to glow pink as he looks at it. He looks then to Circe and hits her in the face, smashing her back with superhuman force, stronger than Humungousaur. "It's isn't over." As his body starts to glow, he simply vanishes. Circe wakes up in a small room, she runs to the door. Unable to break out, she tries to use her magic but realize she no longer can. Than Irichlos appears and lets runes glow on the three walls and the door. "These runes prevents you from using magic, so you're now as weak as every normal human being, and just as mortal. Too bad, you missed your trial. Especially since you're omitted for life." "How can you do this to me, Irichlos. Do I mean nothing to you?!" "You're cute but not that cute…" Aliens Used *[[Benmummy|Benmummy Benmummy.jpg|'Benmummy Benvicktor.jpg|'Benvicktor' Benwolf (Ben 10,000).jpg|'Benwolf' 200px-Chromastone.png|'Chromastone' 809px-Terraspin in SS.png|'Terraspin' ]] *Benvicktor *Benwolf *Chromastone *Terraspin (First Re-Appearance) Characters *Ben *Irichlos Villains *Circe (First Appearance) Circe.png|'Circe' Satyr.jpg|'Satyr' Silenus.png|'Silenus' *Satyr (First Appearance) *Silenus (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance